


[Podfic]Unlikely Similarity

by Hananobira, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [77]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different Toya Akira leads Hikaru and Sai to a different start on their path of Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Unlikely Similarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unlikely Similarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117335) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Music is from "Giuseppe Tornatore Suite: Nostalgia" from Cinema Paradiso. Cover by Hananobira.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bhikarunogo%5Dunlikelysimilarity.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bhikarunogo%5Dunlikelysimilarity.m4b)


End file.
